Naruto in Action!
by anaracchi
Summary: AU. Naruto, cowok yang konyol, gila, biang onar, hyperactive, dan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia ditantang Sasuke untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya sudah dewasa dengan memacari seorang gadis di kelas. Demi menjaga image pada rival-nya, Naruto menerima tantangan itu. DLDR! Chapter 1 update!
1. Prologue

**AN: **Halo! Aku author baru di sini! Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan pendek. Yang pasti,

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, senpai~!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto in Action © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gaje, typos, and many more!

**Summary: **Naruto, cowok yang konyol, gila, biang onar, hyperactive, dan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia ditantang Sasuke untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya sudah dewasa dengan memacari seorang gadis di kelas. Demi menjaga _image_ pada _rival_-nya, Naruto menerima tantangan itu.

**Prologue.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"_Goaaaallll_!" dengan itu, seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _membuka baju seragamnya sehingga menampilkan tubuhnya yang, _omaygat _seksi dan membuat para siswi kelas dua SMA Konoha itu memekik—entah senang, syok, atau jijik.

"Naruto! Pakai bajumu!" Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik nan manis ini menutup mata zamrudnya dengan kedua tangannya—tidak mau melihat tubuh Naruto. Najis, katanya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah inosen. Sejurus kemudian ia melompat tepat di meja yang ditempati Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terkejut, tentu saja. Naruto berjongkok demi menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku seksi, kan? Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya nyengir.

**JIIT!**

Empat sudut siku-siku mendarat tepat di jidat lebarnya. Beberapa murid di kelas mereka menatap Naruto prihatin, seolah mengatakan _'Goodbye, Naruto' _jika Naruto peka.

"Pakai bajumu. Kalau tidak …" suara Sakura merendah, diiringi aura suram nan mematikan dalam imajinernya. Naruto yang masih inosen itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak? Kau mau menciumku, Sakura-_chan_?"

**BUG!**

Sebuah kerusakan fatal dialami oleh sebuah papan tulis di depan kelas, _poor blackboard. _Sedangkan Naruto, ia seolah melihat banyaknya ramen yang berputar di atas kepalanya.

Teman-teman Naruto pun, seperti halnya Kiba dan Chouji itu terpaksa menghentikan permainan sepak bola dalam kelasnya. Ia memberi tatapan jijik—bukan prihatin—kepada Naruto.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang koridor. Membuat semua murid kelas sebelas B itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hebatnya, Naruto sudah duduk di bangkunya yang paling depan itu dengan seragam lengkap dan keadaan yang _fit_.

Hatake Kakashi—guru yang tidak jelas wajahnya ganteng atau enggak (salahkan masker nista berwarna hitam itu), tapi punya _fans club _sendiri, tukang ngaret tapi sadis karena suka mengadakan ulangan dadakan dengan soal yang Tuhan-tolong-bunuh-aku itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Naruto nyengir lebar, sementara si pantat ayam—Sasuke—sudah _facepalm _sendiri_. _Kakashi mengangkat kaki kanannya dengan _slow motion _di mata Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, intinya semua siswa-siswi di sana.

**BYUUR!**

Yamanaka Ino menggigit ibu jarinya—secara, dia kan salah satu penggemar fanatik Hatake Kakashi. Ia yang melarang Naruto untuk memasang jebakan itu, namun tentu saja ia kalah karena tak memiliki sekutu.

"Kyaaa! Kakashi-_kun_ _kakkoi!_" Ino berdiri dari duduknya. Berteriak kencang dengan _background _lopelope di sekitarnya. Anggap sajalah matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati juga.

Kakashi menyibak rambut _silver_-nya yang basah itu dan sukses membuat Ino—bukan Ino saja, tapi lima puluh persen siswi di kelas itu menjerit heboh.

"Aku ini gurumu. Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan suffiks -_kun_, Yamanaka." ujarnya santai. Enggak marah, enggak. Namanya juga Kakashi, tetep selo buat jaga imej.

"Untuk kalian, rangkum buku paket bab sepuluh sampai tiga belas. Dan khusus untukmu, Naruto. Rangkum sampai bab dua puluh. Dikumpulkan hari ini." setelah itu Kakashi keluar dari ruang kelas dan menuju ke mana _author _enggak tahu. Yang pasti meninggalkan anak didiknya yang sedang cengo lebar.

"NARUTOOO!"

**OwO**

Lihatlah, kelas itu sekarang sudah seperti kamar mayat. Semuanya tumbang, ada yang di lantai, ada juga yang di meja, bahkan ada yang di kusen jendela. Meratapi nasib tangan mereka yang sudah bengkak. Tentu saja karena mengerjakan tugas sadis dari Kakashi. Mereka bodoh? Tidak. Mereka lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas itu daripada harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh putaran.

**BRAK!**

Naruto berdiri di atas kursi dengan salah satu kaki di atas meja. Tangan kanannya mengepal sebuah bola _baseball _dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kalian seperti setengah mayat begitu, sih?! Ayo main!" ujarnya sambil melempar-lempar bola itu. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura ingin melempar Naruto dengan kulkas, supaya kapok. Idih, kok pikirannya bisa samaan gitu, ya?

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Tepat saat itu, sesuatu melintas di benak Kiba, _ini anak udah bukan hyperactive lagi, tapi AUTIS!_

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu enggak capek sih? Secara, kamu kan yang paling banyak nulis!" Ino membuka suara. Naruto pun menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyuman (sok) seksinya.

"Kalian bodoh." komentar Naruto. Kiba yang merasa tersinggung pun menoleh. "Ini tugasku!" serunya sambil menunjukkan halaman pada bukunya yang entah-dapat-dari-mana-itu.

Mereka pun cengo. Coretan-coretan Naruto pada halaman bukunya itu sama persis seperti gambaran (atau tandatangan?) Patrick Star dari kartun SpongeBob Squarepants. Ada pesawat, bahkan Patrick pun nyasar ke sana.

Baik, mereka tidak akan terkejut kalau Kakashi akan menghukum Naruto dengan berbagai hukuman tambahan lagi.

Sadarkan dirimu, nak.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Entah kenapa membuat siswa di kelas itu langsung bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berlari keluar kelas sekuat tenaga. Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu berlari ke kantin dengan menyeret Sasuke. Memalukan.

Naruto langsung menyerobot barisan siswa di kantin itu. Ada yang protes, ada juga yang diam. Cari masalah dengan Naruto? Naruto akan dengan senang hati menceburkanmu ke dalam kolam ikan.

"Bi! Aku minta ramen dua mangkuk ya!" seru Naruto. Minta. Baca, _minta_. **MINTA**. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan malunya saat itu. Seharusnya ia bisa kabur sebelum diseret Naruto ke sini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide (gila) terlintas di pikiran sang Uchiha itu. Masih dengan sikap _cool_-nya, ia menarik Naruto dan duduk di meja yang sedang kosong.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan itu sangat memalukan." tutur Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Hanya kali ini seumur hidupnya ia sudi untuk berbicara panjang lebar, demi ketentraman hidupnya juga.

Naruto yang tak mengerti pun menjawab, "Hah?"

"Tsk. Kamu udah pernah jatuh cinta belum?!" baik Sasuke, _keep calm and stay cool_.

"Belum." Naruto menjawab polos.

"Kalau gitu, demi membuktikan kalau kau sudah dewasa, pacari seorang siswi di kelas kita." kata Sasuke enteng. Iya, Naruto kan bego, jadi dia mudah untuk dikerjai seperti ini.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Pacari seorang siswi? Tapi dia sendiri kan tidak menyukai salah satu dari siswi di sekolah ini, apalagi di kelas. Hey, tapi yang menantang itu Uchiha Sasuke! Sahabat sekaligus _rival_-nya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu."

* * *

**Naruto in Action**

**STARTED!**

* * *

**AN: **Sumpah! Aku kehilangan kendali waktu ngetik ff ini! Awalnya mau dimasukin sedikit humor, tapi nggak berlebihan kayak gini! Apalagi tugas Kakashi yang ngerangkum itu, omaygat.

Oh ya, aku pernah dihukum lari keliling lapangan 30x, makanya aku masukin sini. /curhat

Belum masuk ke inti cerita sih. My lovely Hinata juga belum muncul. Namanya juga Prolog, haha. /hah

Ya sudah, daripada ngebacotnya makin banyak, langsung aja.

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 1: Target

**AN: **Wah, yokatta kalau chapter kemarin bisa menghibur, kalau chapter ini nggak, aku mohon maaf. Soalnya aku kurang kalau di genre humor, hehe.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto in Action! © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, and many more!

**Summary: **Naruto, cowok yang konyol, gila, biang onar, hyperactive, dan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia ditantang Sasuke untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya sudah dewasa dengan memacari seorang gadis di kelas. Demi menjaga image pada rival-nya, Naruto menerima tantangan itu.

**Chapter 1: **Target

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sehari setelah Sasuke membuat tantangan itu, Naruto jadi demen banget berjalan ke sana ke mari di depan kelas. Dari tadi pas masuk sekolah, sampai-sampai Asuma Sarutobi harus menggebrak meja dulu agar Naruto sadar dan duduk di bangkunya. Saat istirahat juga Naruto malah jalan-jalan aja, bahkan pas temen-temen sekelasnya lewat, Naruto main nyomot-nyomot makanan mereka aja. Sesekali melirik dan mengabsen satu-satu para siswi di kelas.

Menggeleng.

Tidak, tidak. Sembilan puluh persen siswi di kelasnya itu termasuk gadis yang ganas. Mana mungkin ia tahan _berpacaran _dengan siswi yang ganas seperti itu?

_Wait, what? _Sejak kapan Naruto mengerti pacaran?

Oh, Sasuke dan Kiba-lah yang mengajarinya tentang hal-hal seperti berpacaran. Membutuhkan waktu enam jam untuk membuat otak lemot Naruto itu bekerja. Dan, kasihan sekali, hingga menyebabkan otak Naruto berasap.

**DUK!**

Dan, oh. Saking asyiknya jalan-jalan di kelas, sampai menyebabkan Naruto nggak sadar kalau ia tersandung kaki meja. Murid di sana hanya cengo, melongo, bahkan ada yang ternganga lebar—biar pun akhirnya setelah sepersekian detik mereka tertawa renyah. Terus kaga ada yang niat buat bantuin Naruto kayaknya.

Bibir Naruto dengan indahnya mencium lantai. _First kiss_-mu telah dicuri oleh sebuah keramik, nak. Kasihan sekali.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Naruto yang sedang asyiknya berciuman dengan lantai itu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Orang itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Naruto yang masih pada posisinya.

"Naruto_-kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut itu berbicara, tangan putihnya membantu Naruto untuk menjauh dari lantai yang malang itu. Yang udah diinjek-injek orang, eh taunya sekarang dicium Naruto. Najis deh, tapi kalau _author _mah mau, demi Naruto!

Naruto mengerjap. Mata _lavender _Hinata menatap lurus iris safirnya. Naruto merasakan di kelas itu, hanya ada dia dan Hinata saja, berdua. Bahkan orang-orang yang berkata 'cie' pun dihiraukannya, pendengarannya seakan tuli. Apa karena Hinata? Apa Hinata adalah penyihir yang dapat mengentikan waktu dan menulikan telinga?—pikirnya.

Hinata, yah, siswi yang pendiam dan pemalu sehingga membuat Naruto lupa kalau ia sekelas dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Naruto pun memiringkan wajahnya, lugu. Naruto tersadar. Ia nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata!" jawabnya nyengir grogi. Hinata tersenyum, dan lagi, Naruto membatu. _Senyumnya kayak malaikat, _pikirnya. Naruto kesambet apa, sih?

"_Yokatta_." ujarnya singkat. Naruto merasakan kalau ia seperti ingin 'menerkam' Hinata saat itu juga.

"Cukup sudah bermesraannya, sebentar lagi masuk." seseorang menarik pinggang Hinata dan membuatnya berdiri. Naruto pun ikut berdiri—dalam hati, ia bersumpah ingin menonjok orang yang menganggu momen-momennya dengan Hinata.

Neji Hyuuga, dari kelas sebelah itu yang menarik Hinata, dan oh, ia memeluk pinggang Hinata dan membuatnya merona.

"Oi, Neji! Ngapain lo peluk-peluk Hinata gitu. Trus ngapain juga lo di sini? Hush, hush, balik lagi sono ke tempat asal lo!" seru Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir Neji seperti mengusir kucing. Hinata dan Neji pun _sweatdrop_, diikuti teman-teman Naruto yang _facepalm_.

"Ngapain? Ya ngejauhin Hinata dari elo lah. Jangan ngedeketin sepupu gue deh," Neji pun merangkul pundak Hinata sementara Naruto mendengus.

"Kiba." Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Dengan setengah hati Kiba berjalan gontai ke pojok belakang kelas. Mengambil sebuah sapu, dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Cowok berambut kuning mencolok itu pun menerimanya dengan oh, (sok) keren sekali.

Naruto mengayunkan gagang sapu itu di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu ia pun menunjuk Neji (dan Hinata) dengan ujung sapu itu, membuat kedua orang Hyuuga itu memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Pergi sana, Neji. Kalau gak mau kena jurus andalan gue." Naruto, dengan tampang sok membunuhnya dan jujur saja, membuat Neji ingin menendang mukanya saat itu juga. Neji pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, dan berbalik keluar kelas.

"Jangan dekati Hinata." desis Neji dan Naruto hanya melipat tangan di depan dada. Setelah itu ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan meraih tangannya ala pangeran kepada putrinya. Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan najis.

"May princes gapapa, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris ancur andalannya, tapi sukses membuat Hinata merona. Sasuke berpikir, _itu cewek kenapa mau-maunya ngomong sama si Naruto? Mana sudi lagi dipegang Naruto._

"A-Ah …" Hinata _speechless_. Di mata orang, Hinata pingin kabur dari Naruto tapi nggak bisa atau gak Hinata takut sama Naruto. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

"Oke cukup cukup. Hinata, balik lagi yuk?" Ino mendorong Naruto ke arah yang berlawanan dan ternyata membuat cowok itu pundung di pojok kelas—hih. Tadi Neji sekarang Ino, maunya apa sih?

* * *

Naruto duduk di bangkunya—anteng—dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Padahal Kurenai-_sensei _lagi menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Tenten saja yang duduk di sebelah Naruto pun pindah ke bangku yang berada di pojok kelas, menjauh.

"Pssst, Kiba." Naruto berbisik kepada Kiba yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, lebih tepat dikatakan bicara biasa daripada berbisik, sih. Padahal dia duduknya di paling depan, kurang greget apa coba?

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Target gue, _Hime_," kali ini dia beneran berbisik. Oh ya, Kiba juga salah satu pelopor Naruto buat dapetin pacar di kelas.

"_Hime_?"

"Hi-na-ta,"

Kiba melongo.

"Lo mau dibunuh Neji, hah?" Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Demi cinta gue ke _Hime_, gue rela dibunuh!" balas Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kayak di drama-drama gitu deh, Kiba gak yakin kalau Naruto beneran cinta sama Hinata, secara, dia kan gak bisa ngebedain mana yang namanya ngepens mana yang namanya cinta. Kiba yang masih pada posisinya, membuat kursinya juga ikut miring empat puluh lima derajat _celcius_(?).

**KRAK!**

**BRAK!**

"Kiba, lo jatoh." gumam Naruto ketika melihat Kiba yang ngikutin posisinya tadi, nyium lantai.

"Udah tau gue jatoh! Bantuin, autis!"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri di depan kelas!" seru Kurenai dengan galaknya.

Oh, itu sih udah biasa buat Kiba dan Naruto. Nak, nak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Author balik lagi! Gomen kalau yang ini garinggggg banget. Tapi kalau readers terhibur karena ada NaruHina-nya ya yokatta. Pengganti(?) humor hehehe. Maklumlah, author ini emotionless :v

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter kemarin: **Guest, Itanatsu, KandaNHL-desu, juanda. blepotan, retsuya02, Gray Areader, MAGENZ, Achiles, DarkNaruto, june25, Yuka Namikaze, HIME, Ayzhar, Risha, Soputan, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, amexki chan, 7th ChocoLava, 2nd silent reader, Aizen L sousuke.**

Kalau ada krisar jangan sungkan ya!

Akhir kata,

**Review please? :)**


End file.
